A Chance Encounter
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: “Never fall in love, it is a deadly game” “One kiss, and it was all sealed for him” “She never saw it coming” Marissa Cooper is involed in a psychopaths obsessive love.
1. A chance encounter

Chance Encounter

Chance Encounter

Marissa Cooper walked into her brand new apartment she shared with her best friends Seth Cohen, and his girlfriend Summer Roberts. Marissa's smile faded as she entered her apartment as her ex-boyfriend Luke Ward flashing his signature smile in her way. She hated him with every fiber of her being, and yet he still comes to find her. She drops the book bag, and makes a run past him as she headed up the stairs fear very apparent on her face. He grabbed her hand forcing her to turn around as she fought him as he dragged her down the stairs. Luke was amazed at what Marissa did with the place, and how much she feared him.

Luke: Marissa…. Marissa look at me

Marissa: Just leave me alone.

Luke: Did you honestly think that you could escape me?

She picked up the lamp as Luke dragged her by the legs, and she hit him with full force. Luke fell to the floor as Marissa ran out the front door onto the Lawn with Luke quickly following behind. She ran through the streets, lawns, and blocks as the tears crept down her face. Marissa ran through the woods it felt like déjà-vu since this was exactly like a scene from one of her movies. The dark star light sky, misty woods sheltered her along with the tall ancient trees. She wiped her tears as she dashed into the old red shed across the woods. Luke ran into the shed quickly picked the axe hanging on the side of the wall, and he smiled.

Luke: Marissa, Marissa you can come out now.

Luke: You are really starting to piss me off now.

He tore the place around as he desperately searched for Marissa, but she easily evaded him. Luke grabbed Marissa as she tried to escape, and then threw her down the ground. The tears flowing down faster then ever, the pain throbbing through her body, and the noise escaping her mouth.

Marissa: Help, someone help me.

Luke: No one can hear you.

Suddenly her eyes popped open, and everything changed for the better she thought. She raised her head up as she searched the room for Luke, and then she realized it was all a dream.

Voice: Marissa.

Marissa: Ryan , Ryan Atwood.

Ryan: Yeah, are you okay?

Marissa: Actually I am not.

Ryan: Do you want to grab something to eat?

Marissa: Its kind of late, and I…

Ryan: We could talk to if you want.

Marissa: Well, ok I guess.

Ryan: I know a great place around here.

Marissa's beauty was so enchanting to just about every man within the NYU campus, but Marissa could barley notice. Seth, Summer, and Marissa moved to New York as soon as they received the acceptance letters. They all group in Newport Beach a world filled with drama after drama. They all left behind secrets, ex-lovers, and shitty relationships with the parental units. She liked Ryan he had a good head on his shoulders unlike most of her ex-boyfriends. He was intelligent, good looking, creative, and most of all great at sports. Marissa, and Ryan spoke for hours as they enjoyed a quite evening by themselves. Suddenly Marissa's cell began to ring, and she realized it was her manager calling.

She ignored it and turned her attention back to Ryan as she stared into his eyes.

Ryan: What's it like being the most sought after actress in the world?

Marissa: It is hell, but you will be amazed to know I actually enjoy it.

Ryan: I know what you mean.

Marissa: So tell me.

Ryan: Yes.

Marissa: Are you really majoring in architecture Mr. Rockstar?

Ryan: Yes I am, and are you majoring in dramatic writing?

Marissa: Yep I am, and here comes the Stalkerrazzi.

Ryan: Stalkerrazzi, I like that.

Marissa: Do you have a girlfriend?

Ryan: No, I don't.

Marissa: Wow ! that was fast.

Ryan: Well do you have boyfriend?

Marissa: No, I am free as a bird .

Ryan: Can I see you again?

Marissa: Yeah, I would like that.


	2. Dagerous ex

The return of the dangerous ex

The return of the dangerous ex

Marissa walked into her apartment as she headed for the answering machine she smiled. She listened to her messages as she thought about the night she just had, and what she thought would happen next.

Message: Marissa, its Luke call me babe.

Marissa: No way it was just a dream.

Voice: You were dreaming about me babe?

Marissa: Don't call me babe.

Luke ward stepped out of the shadow of her apartment with a bat in hand as he swung it back and forth. He pointed it at a lifeless body on the floor , and smiled as the tears came rolling down.

Marissa: Seth?

Luke: He is gone Marissa.

Marissa: Why are you doing this?

Luke: I am doing this for us Marissa.

Marissa: Leave me alone Luke.

Luke: Don't make this any harder Marissa.

Marissa ran into her room, and locked the door surprisingly out running Luke was not on her most important accomplishments at this point. She opened the window climbing threw it and down the fire escape unaware that someone was waiting for her. She ran into Ryan who was completely astonished at how fragile she looked after 10 minutes at most. Marissa grabbed Ryan's hand as she ran out of sight, and grabbed Ryan's cell to call for assistance. She believed Seth was still alive, but she could take any chances by going back to her apartment. The ambulance will take care of him, and the cops will look out for Luke she thought.

Marissa: I am sorry I got you into this.

Ryan: It's not your fault.

Marissa: I need to get back home, and get you out of Luke's radar.

Ryan: Let's just go to my house first ok.

Before they left Marissa could see that shadow of somebody familiar, but it could not be.

Marissa: Seth is that you?

Seth: Yeah, he just knocked me out.

Marissa and Ryan helped Seth to his car as they drove off to Ryan's apartment to make plans. Marissa new that Summer had to move back Newport for a few months to take care her dying father. When they arrived at Ryan's house he swore that he would stick by Marissa no matter what.

Ryan: I am from California too.

Marissa: What part ?

Ryan: Chino.

Seth: Finishing packing now, and be friendly later.

They spent hours packing up Ryan's whole life, he was planning to move out of his apartment that week. Funny how things worked out, Marissa called Summer to let her know.

Summer: Hey Coop, what's up?

Marissa: Luke is alive.

Summer: He can't be.

Marissa: Luke is alive, and he has gone crazy.

Summer: What are going to do?

Marissa: Seth, a friend of mine, and I and are coming back to Newport .

Summer: Coop, just get her safely please.

Coop: We will bye.

Summer: you better bye.


End file.
